


Deprivation Consequence

by screamingriotboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic, Sick Karkat Vantas, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingriotboy/pseuds/screamingriotboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's only been gone for ten minutes and the clock read 11:15 p.m. when he'd finally crawled from your tangled sheets. Plenty of time to sleep. You blink.<br/>And you're being awoken by your alarm clock screeching sharply in your ear.</p><p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and today fucking sucks</p><p>**Everything in bold is being said in Irish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprivation Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> * Edited some spelling errors and sentence goofs :) Enjoy!

        It's nice lying in Gamzee's lingering scent, warm cinnamon and faint old traces of a blunt he tried to cover with Axe Anarchy. You're sated into comfort, about to drift into sleep's tangled strings. Gam was good at what he did; good enough to get your sleep retardant self sexed straight back into a good schedule for bed. He's only been gone for ten minutes and the clock read 11:15 p.m. when he'd finally crawled from your tangled sheets. Plenty of time to sleep. You blink.

And you're being awoken by your alarm clock screeching sharply in your ear.

“I don’t even remember falling asleep… God damn you bastard shut the ever loving fuck up! Shit eating fuck I just got comfortable..”

You growl, a scratchy weak sound that aches in your throat and causes you to cough. You cover your mouth, still hacking, and swat the howling box to the floor. Alright… Maybe he had been gone a little longer than ten minutes. You pull the blanket tighter around yourself whimpering as you try to cut out the noise. “Fuck it. And fuck you, clock! You brought this on yourself.” Blearily you reach out from the warmth and grope around until your fingers brush the cold plastic; you pick it up, tossing it harshly back to the floor where the back flies off and batteries scatter. The sound dies instantly. You mutter a string of curses under your breath and hide your head under the pillow. Nope, no school today. That idea can sod right off to hell and take this already shitty day with it. You don’t feel well. Your door opens and light from the hallway pours in, you ignore it and pray.

But those aren’t being answered today apparently...

“Karkat? Why are you still in bed?!” Of fucking course its Kankri. “Get up! We have to go to school.” Well fuck. The alarm must have woken him. That, or the loud crashes. He huffs and tugs on your pillow while he growls at you to get up. You moan brokenly and duck your head under the blanket, holding it tighter when you relinquish the poor pillow. Kankri pauses and drops the pillow to gently tug at your blanket.

“Hey, **baby brother**. ...Karkat? You alright?” he asks softly, sitting on the edge of your bed.

You growl for him to go away and fall into a coughing fit, but he doesn’t listen and goes right back to trying to get your head from its cocoon. It takes another five minutes before Kankri heaves a woeful sigh you know from experience is riding on him rolling his eyes.

“Really? **Don't act like a fool, just tell me what's wrong!** ”

“ **Nothing! Shut up!** ” you rasp back and then whimper. “ **Just go away**.”

He pulls on the blanket and exposes one of your bare legs to the chilly early morning air. You instantly pull back to get to warmth hissing at him. Fuck no were you getting out of your warm bed into that freezing hell.

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad and you’re acting fine. Get up! I’m cold and tired too.”

You try to kick Kankri off when he drags you by your ankle into the cold air and flips you onto your back, but you have no such luck. You glare at him while you try to put a cap on your chattering teeth, and thank whatever God there is that you’d had the presence of mind to put on a shirt and shorts. Your brother puts his hands on his hips after he looks you over unamused. It takes a second to realize you are in Gamzee’s old Capricorn shirt and your own shorts. Whoops.. He’s known about you and Gamzee, both your families have for a while, but that doesn’t mean he’s okay with you two fucking on school nights.

“I’m going to ignore the blatantly obvious right now.” Your cheeks warm. “And focus on something else. what have you done to yourself Karkat?” He stares at your face nervously, really noticing the details. You know what he’s talking about too well. Your eyes are red rimmed with darkening bruise-looking bags weighing under them from the lack of proper sleep for the past week; ugly and too noticeable against your sickly pale skin. You look away guiltily. It’s part of the reason Gamzee and you made love last night. He finally caught you without the pair of glasses Dave had loaned you on. You were startled and then annoyed with yourself for getting caught. But Gamzee had been furious and worried, and kept repeating ‘I wish you wouldn’t all up and fuckin do this to yourself my baby’ while he held you in a death hug. You had (conveniently) neglected to mention that fucking around during school and coming home to (sometimes) take naps with him were kinda why your sleep schedule was off. It was fun and sweet and sexy, even though the repercussions were dangerous to you……. Well fuck.

You’re starting to see some gaping flaws in that logic. How sleep deprived were you when you’d convinced yourself that was good logic?! You grit your teeth in frustration and scrub your face roughly with a hand, sighing.

“Don’t worry about it Kanny, it’s nothing. **I'm fine I promise**.” You sit up too quickly and try to will away the throbbing behind your eyes. It’s unsuccessful, but you push through and stand up. It’s going to be a long day.

You don’t get two steps before Kankri is grabbing your shoulder to stop you. Great. You’re fucked. He’s going to get **dad** (or worse, **mom** ) and you’re never going to hear the end of it. You turn to reassure him.

“Kan, what the fu-” but he cuts you off by pressing a hand to your mouth and forehead.

“Gee Karkat. You’re running a pretty nasty fever! I don’t think you can go to school today.” He winks and pulls you back to your bed. You just obediently follow, stunned silent.

It’s a clean act, a little too loud, but clean you’ll admit. It’s like he just walked in and had to do his duty as a big brother for his ill baby brother. You’re in bed and being tucked in when your dad walks in and surveys his sons.

“You sick baby boy?” Kankri nods (what the fuck is that stupid overly sympathetic look?!) and discretely pinches your ear to stop the face you’re making. You flinch in pain and shoot a glare at Kankri before pulling your best ‘poor little me’ face. Kankri hides a smirk and coos at you. You pout in annoyance. Your dad smiles slightly and then looks pointedly at Kankri, jerking his head towards the door.

“Quit teasing your brother when he doesn’t feel well. Go get ready for school so I can drop you off,” he snorts.

Kankri nods and ruffles your hair gently before he rushes out calling back, “You don’t need to, Kurloz is coming to get me!”

Your dad rolls his eyes and looks back into the hallway where his eldest son is bounding too happily for a school day to his door. “ **Get you? Or your ass?** ” Kankri doesn’t hear. Your dad looks at you with a wicked grin and you giggle until it brings on a coughing fit. His face falls momentarily but he smiles again and comes to sit on the edge of your bed muttering, “We know it’s the second. He’s gonna be busy on the way there!” You cough again while laughing. “Easy, baby, breathe. Slowly.”

You catch your breath and grin. “Dad he’s “celibate”, remember? And besides,” you smile when he looks at you disbelievingly, “Kurloz takes Gamzee and a few others to school. They couldn’t do anything!” Your dad laughs heartily.

“Like that would stop them.”

You grin, the sleepiness from earlier comes back stronger and makes you yawn. Your dad smiles and lays a hand on your forehead.

“Hmm. You are a bit warm and really freaking peaky. Yeah. You’re staying home.” He looks concerned for a moment. “Stay. I’ll be right back.”

He stands and walks out, and from the hallway you hear him say something then your mom’s voice respond. You hear them talk a little before footsteps approach your room and your mom appears in the doorway. You sit up on your elbows smiling tiredly. She smiles back and comes up next to the bed.

“You alright sweetie?”

You shrug and nod through a yawn. “I’ll live.”

She chuckles and leans over to kiss your hair. You scrunch up your face.

“ **Mom!** ” you whine. She cackles and puts you in a hug stranglehold, peppering your warm face with kisses.

You squeal and laugh - cough, trying halfheartedly to fend her off.

“Aednat? What the hell are you doing? Don’t try to kill the poor kid, **silly girl** , he’s sick!” your dad smirks from the door, Kankri giggling behind him.

Your mom gives him a haughty look and responds with sass, “I ain’t trying to kill him! You just shut your useless mouth.”

Your dad raises an eyebrow. She smirks.

But your father’s face softens and you and Kankri know he’s accepted the unspoken challenge.

“ **Oh but that's not what you were saying, or pleading, last night lass** ,” he purrs.

You stare at your dad, face going scarlet rapidly. Kankri’s face is the same. Your mom however, laughs lowly and licks her lips.  
“ **Liar. I did not** ,” she barks, ever defiant.

“ **I'll prove it again. Later** ,” he coos. Then adds quickly after spotting you and Kankri making disgusted faces, “ **When we're alone**.”

That’s even worse! Your parents have got to stop with the ‘stalking your prey’ looks, it is getting weird. You cough and it startles your mom who’s been staring at her husband.

“Huh? Oh, right! Heh, sorry baby. Now. Do you need anything before I go to work?”

“Uh, no. Er, I’m good **mommy**. T-thank you.”

You lean away from her and wearily eye her and your dad. They both bust out laughing; your mom almost falling off the bed, and your dad leaning heavily on the door frame. You and Kankri exchange confused looks while your parents try to regain composure. Your dad comes back first, grabbing Kankri (cue him squealing and trying to get away) and pressing kisses to his neat curly hair while his son struggles. Your mom rights herself and grins at you. You chuckle nervously and hide under your blanket, but she grabs you up and puts you on her lap. Eventually Kankri accepts his fate, pouting while your father laughs.

“Oh lighten up, **little dove** , I’m just teasing you!” Kankri huffs.

Your dad leans down and whispers into your brother’s ear. Whatever he says makes Kanny quit with his pouting, mostly because he was flailing red faced.

“He- I- We’re not- **At least I don't talk about fucking my partner with my children around!** ” he explodes in Irish, bright red in the face.

Your father roars with laughter. “My son, when you have children you’ll understand.”

He stammers, trying to think of a response that wouldn’t get him in trouble while the other man laughs and hugs him. Your mom looks at you and rolls her eyes.

“ **My beloved, come here, I'll save you from the stupid man child** ,” she says gently, extending her hand.

“Thank god for **mommy** ,” Kanny sighs and scrambles from dad to the safety of mom. She sniggers and looks at your father with a cocky smirk.

“I’m the favorite~!” He snorts.

“Yeah, until you say no. Then it’s me.”

She sticks out her tongue and snuggles the two of you close. It’s actually making you really sleepy. Your eyes droop with drowsiness and you find yourself leaning closer into her warmth. The bed bounces, causing your mom and kankri to giggle. You lift your curiously heavy eyelids and spot your dad smiling gently at you from Kankri’s other side. You find yourself smiling back before your eyes drop shut. Voices quietly go back and forth until you hear Kankri squeak ‘Kurloz has arrived’ and jump from the bed. Your mom and dad both titter quietly, calling their goodbye’s back to the older brother. You mutter a goodbye too and teeter on the edge of consciousness.

“Yep, still adorable. But we gotta go to work babe,” your dad sighs.

“Uuuuugh… Fine. Oh, **my baby** , why did you have to grow up?”

“Aednat. He’ll be fine, he’s a big boy. We really gotta go.”

“Mrrr…”

“Aednat.”

“Oh for frig’s sake, fine.”

“Good girl.” He groans as he gets up and walks away muttering about paperwork. You slump heavily into your unfortunately colder bed when your mom lets you, snuggling into yourself. You feel her smile and then the bed lift when she stands. She’s singing softly and you know you’re alone when it cuts off. Sleep calls invitingly, promising warmth and actual rest that’s just too inviting to pass up. You’re so close, sleep just a breath away, and your fucking phone just has to go off. You are so tempted to ignore the message to give whoever it was a big fat “fuck you!”; but by the second play through of what you realize is Gamzee’s call ringtone you’ve ruled out ignoring it. So you groan and answer your phone with a groggy, “Hello?”

“Baby? Why you up and sound fuckin sick?” Gamzee whispers uneasily. You hear Kankri and Kurloz talking, along with Latula in the background.

“‘Cause I think I might be Gamz. I feel like shit…,” you whine giving next to no shits how pathetic you sound.

Gamzee coos sympathetically, “Oh my poor motherfuckin bae… You want me to up and let you sleep?”

Your head compels you to say ‘yes’, but listening to him talk makes you feel better. So against your better judgement you whimper, “No! Please keep talking.”

You hear him chuckle and reply sweetly, “Sure baby. What do you want to up an talk about?”

“Uh, I don’t know man… can you talk? Tell me a story, ramble, I don’t care, just talk cause it chills me out,” you mutter, embarrassed to admit it.

“Shh, motherfucker, I got ya. Well, I-” he stops and you hear someone say something, then him respond. There’s the sounds of giggling and him growling “fuck off”, before he keeps talking, “Sorry babe, rude ass motherfuckers. I’m going to talk to Mrs. Flitch today about extra fuckin credit. Hey,” he drops his voice, “can I come see you later? This motherfucker feels terrible you’re sick and I wanna make you fuckin feel better.”

You smile. “You already made me feel so fucking good last night! But of course you can.” The flirting is kinda lost with how tired you sound, but he laughs in that wicked way that sends shivers through you anyway.

“Aww baby,” he purrs, “I can make you feel so motherfuckin much better.”

Your heart flutters. “But we’ll all up and save that for when you feel better.” His voice comes out of its seductive tone and he says brightly, “Sweet. So, back to chillin my man out…”

Your smile sweetens and you snuggle down with the memory of him with you. It’s maybe three minutes and you’re out cold. The last thing you hear is Gamzee calmly whisper, “I love you.”

                                     -------------------------------------------------------

        Your eyes finally open after what feels like days, blurry and painful. You groan, tasting the cottonmouth and nasty tongue gunk. Oh, Jesus help you, you feel fucking disgusting! You rub your eyes to rid them of sleep and built up sand crumbs. It’s effective enough, but your vision is still jacked up enough to make things slightly blurred. Ignoring it you stumble your way to the bathroom and splash your face with water, then rub the last of the blurriness away. You look in the mirror and frown. Not only do you feel nasty, you look really nasty.

“Like hammered shit,” you mutter hearing Gamzee’s voice laugh it with you.

You smile. Oh that was a bad idea; you look like a grinning ghost. Alright, nope. It is definitely time to go back to bed and get the hell away from the mirror. With a deep tired sigh you turn and shuffle back to your waiting bed. It’s still blessedly warm when you curl back under your blanket. Hallelujah for small mercies. A small buzzing sound catches your attention, causing you to instinctively reach out and pat around the bedding until you touch the abandoned cellphone. Once it’s in your hand you are back curled up in your cocoon reading the message. Unlocking the phone reveals it’s plural; Gamzee has been sending you sweet messages all day, reminding you he loves you, he’s excited to see you later, he hopes you feel better, Terezi says hi, other cute tooth rotting-ly sweet shit. The latest message reminds you he loves you and its only another hour and a half and he’ll get to see you. Your smile that had formed reading the messages warms and spreads brightly, hurting your cheeks with intensity. Hour and a half. Only an hour and a half and you’ll see Gamzee. You can live with that. You set the phone aside and cuddle down, asleep in seconds.

                            ----------------------------------------------------

  _Gamzee hands you a bouquet of poppies and mums and even a couple orchids you’d watched him pick from the surrounding field. You know your face is scarlet as you take it, even more so when you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him breathless. You pull away and watch the gorgeous sunset throwing golden halos over sprays of flowers. The sight of Gamzee illuminated by the warm light draws you in and takes your breath. He’s a handsome sight normally, now he’s a prince from one of your stories. Rom Coms weren’t even this good! One of Gamzee’s lightly muscled tan arms circles your waist and draws you chest to chest with him. Your breath catches. His free hand cups your chin to tilt your face up, his smoldering chocolate brown eyes locked on yours. As your heart flutters you lay your hand on his toned chest. God, his skin is-_ wait… Where did this fucking flowy white pirate shirt come- _he leans forward and presses his lips to yours._ Oh who gives a fuck! _You grab his shoulders and deepen the kiss, lips sliding easily together. He pulls back and you’re sure you’ve died and gone to Heaven._

_“Karkat,” he murmurs. “Karkat, baby, wake up.”_

_Lord your heart is gonna explode if he keeps doing that._

_“Karkat?”_

_You are lost in his sexy face and the golden halo surrounding his dark, purple highlighted hair. Your own personal angel._

_“Motherfucker are you alright?”_

_He’s-_ Huh? What did he…?

_“Baaaaabe? Yo, miracle bro, you gotta up and get outta fuckin dreamland!”_

You blink and the vision fades to black. You grunt and wonder if you’re still dreaming. Gamzee is still there, but instead of being surrounded by a golden celestial light he’s faintly outlined by light from your bedside lamp. Still handsome as Michelangelo’s David though.

“When did you escape my dream?” you flirt sleepily. He giggles.

“I’m not a fuckin dream babe, I’m the motherfuckin answer to all yo prayers,” he purrs.

You laugh, even if it sounds congested, through a coughing fit. He looks worried, but he tries to smile for you. You want to tell him to chill out but you just keep coughing, your lungs and chest aching with each cough. He sits you up and pats your back trying to help. It does do some good, helping clear the crap in your chest. Your cough subsides, and though your chest still hurts, you can gather yourself back up. Tears are starting in the corners of your eyes when you finally look at Gamzee with a sheepish smile.

“Thanks babe. Good to see you.”

He stares at you with his serious thinking face, mouth working where you know he’s chewing on his tongue ring. “I’m gonna up and go home.”

Your heart sinks. “W-what? No! Don’t go!” you cry.

He gives you a gentle look and says calmly, “You’re too fuckin sick baby boy. You’re sweet little motherfuckin self needs to stay here and catch some of those wicked z’s.” You give him an annoyed frown. “Please, baby boy. For me?” He looks so worried, you wilt. But you haven’t given up yet.

“I’ll stay in bed…. But don’t leave. Please? I was so excited to see you when you said you were coming.”

“But bae I didn’t fuckin realize how sick you were then!” he pleads.

“But Gammy..” He looks so conflicted. You’re gonna be in so much trouble if your boyfriend realizes how dirty you’re fighting. But you don’t plan on getting caught, so you put on the same pitiful face you used on your dad and whimper, “I missed you.”

That was so out of character for you he had to have noticed.

“Oh motherfucker, don’t be like that!” he laments.

You have to fight not to smirk. You love Gamzee, but God he’s daft sometimes. Gamzee sighs, defeated, and sits down on the bed.

“Alright, I’ll fuckin stay with you,” he agrees. “But, it’s only gonna be for a couple motherfuckin hours. And you gotta up and promise me you’ll try and catch some of those miraculous z’s I was spinning on earlier.”

You make a pleased sound of agreement and scoot over to give him room. He shifts to lay down behind you, arms instantly wrapping themselves around you. You snuggle back to chest and savor the intimate movement. Gamzee’s mostly faded scent envelopes you again in Old Spice deodorant, a fresh blunt, pencil shavings from art class, and a sweet earthy scent you attribute to him probably having lunch outside. Its calming and real and all Gamzee. You breathe it in deeply. Gamzee had the same idea based on the tickling sensation on your neck. You chuckle.

“Doooon’t, haha! I smell gross,” you giggle.

“Nah babe, you smell fuckin good to me. Some wicked sweet shampoo, a little bit of weed which is probably on this motherfucker, sex, again on this bro, and some sweet sweet sleep,” he smiles back.

“Oh dude that just sounds nasty!” you laugh. Gamzee snickers.

“Eh, smells fuckin fine to me.”

You feel him rain little kisses over your hair while his fingers rub gentle circles into the skin they’re resting on. You almost wish you had a tail so you can express how fabulous that feels; but you’ll settle on broken purring and pressing closer into the warmth Gamzee emanates. He settles his face into the crook of your neck and wraps his arms on you in a tightish hug.

“Hmm, how was school?” you question softly.

“It was pretty sweet baby. Mrs. Flitch gave me that extra fuckin credit and its gonna take a motherfucker’s grade up to a B in Geometry!” You smile.

“Is someone gonna help you with it?”

“Yea bro. Brother’s gonna up and tutor this sucker.”

“That’s great Gam!” you cheer quietly. He smiles into your skin and continues when you squeeze his hand.

“Mhm. Oh! And I started this sick portrait of you and me, and motherfucker, Lady Vesrick said if it turns out as wicked as she thinks she’s gonna put it in the next art show we up and put on!”

You turn over, startling Gamzee off, and fly on him into a hug. He honks in confusion, but you’re so proud you can’t be annoyed.

“Holy shit Gamzee, I’m so proud of you! We are totally going to see it. Your grandpa is going to be so fucking proud of you too!” you squeal happily, kissing him without thinking.

Gamzee looks surprised for a moment, but soon he’s hugging you back and reciprocating the kiss with earnest. For the next few minutes you two kiss happily. He finally pulls away to breathe while you try to bring your head back from Neptune. It spins with a pleasant dizziness and leaves you hungry for more. But it doesn’t stop and the dizzy spell becomes far less pleasurable and more sickening. You try to blink past the pain building in your temples with no success. Gamzee is staring at you when you squeeze your eyes shut for too long. Whoops.

“Heh, sorry babe. Got a little lost.” You are so full of bullshit and Gamzee notices.

“Horse shit. What’s wrong?”

“It’s just a little bit of a headache, nothing big.” He presses his hand to your forehead.

“You’re burning up,” he accuses.

“We were just making out,” you counter.

“Karkat.”

“Gamzee.”

He rolls you off of him and holds you captive against his chest (not that you planned on going anywhere anyway). You lay an arm on his waist, fit the other between his neck and the pillow, and hide your face in his shoulder.

“Good boy.” You growl at him quietly. “Shush. Now, you ain’t allowed to up and fight no more. It’s time for you to catch that motherfucker sleep, cus this boy knows you ain’t been seein’ him enough.” You huff.

You had been sleeping, it just hadn’t been for very long or very deep. It still isn’t good you know that. Not enough REM cycles or some shit, who knows you can’t pay attention in Health, will fuck with your health. And lo and behold you’re sicker than that nasty weed Eridan’s brother ~~scams~~ _sells_ to people. Probably should have listened..Eh. Too late now.

Gamzee very gently head butts you, getting your attention back. He kisses your forehead and you hear him sing something soft and soothing in Spanish. You don’t know what time it is, how long you’ve been awake, or how long Gamzee will stay, but you’re dancing with sleep in your lover’s arms, and there is something more final about it this time. It won’t be just another shallow lengthy nap, this one feels like it will actually be sleep. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t make you ridiculously happy. Gamzee gives you a gentle reassuring hug and keeps crooning his lullaby. Your eyelids grow heavy yet again, and you find yourself dozing off while trying to fight it. You want to watch him sing forever, but it makes you so tired it’s hard. His eyes are closed (man you bet it’d be more comfortable to listen like that...No, no, fight it) so his long dark eyelashes brush lightly flushed tan cheeks, and soft slightly full lips curl out words you can’t understand but make you feel safe and warm. He’s glowing in the lamp’s warm golden light, and it is definitely not helping you with feeling tired. You want to fight but you know it’s useless; so you close your eyes, get comfortable, listen to Gamzee’s melodic voice sweep you up in its beautiful flowing waves, and carry you away into the hazy bliss of sleep you hadn’t experienced in days.

                 _________________________________________

 

    Warmth touches your cheeks, brushing your lips, and licking brightly at your eyes. The first peek in your waking greets you with shimmering golden light only broken by the bars of your eyelashes. You close your eye and yawn, only coughing a little at the tickle in your throat. Well, it has to be the next day because you know it was definitely not that bright when you were woken up by Gamzee. You also know you had the curtains closed the whole day. You roll over and find no Gamzee body there. Common sense says he used the window to probably get around your family since they’re all aware that you’re sick. Smart on his part. You open your eyes smiling and sit up to yawn. Your throat still feels funny but you feel a lot less disgusting than you did the second time you woke up yesterday. Gamzee’s scent still clings to you, filling your lungs with that comfort, and making you feel a little better. You stretch your arms above your head and flop back onto your pillow. Maybe you’ll go and get some food, because dear Jesus you are fucking hungry! Then maybe take a shower to expel the last of the grossness sticking to you. You hum at the plan and hop off the bed. It feels so good to have some energy back in yourself, in place of being stupidly tired. You’re smiling when you’re reaching for the door handle, only for it to open on its own and Kankri to pop his head in.

“Oh, Karkat! You’re awake,” he smiles.

“Yeah. I’m going to get breakfast.”

“Good: mom was worried when you didn’t come to dinner last night… Did you at least sleep well?”

“Yes I actually did this time,” you hum and brush past him towards the stairs.

Kankri turns and follows, you both talking on the way down. You’re on school at the foot.

“...and Kurloz is supposed to come get me later today for Latula’s costume party.”  
“Wait, it’s Saturday right?” He shakes his head.

“Friday. But it’s a teacher in service so there’s no school for students.”

“Ohh, nice. So what are you going as?”

“Little brothers do not need to know what their big brothers are doing,” he faux chastises you.

You smirk and purr, “Something naughty Kanny?”

“Oh shut up. I’m going as a demon if you must know,” he drawls rolling bright reddish eyes.

“A sexy demon?”

“No!! Just a demon Karkat,” he laughs.

“Hey, I won’t judge. And I’ve got some stuff you could-” “Nope! I’m going to stop you right there!” You’re both close to tears you are laughing so hard. Thank god the couch is right there next to you in the living room, because you need it to not eat rug if you fall. Your mother’s voice floats dreamily from the kitchen.

“Boys? Are you hungry?” You and Kankri stand still giggling, and stagger into the yummy smelling kitchen. Your mom is standing at the stove checking on bacon while your dad has the daily stand off with the coffee maker. You feel even better than before.

      You climb the stairs still licking sweet syrup from your lips and go to your room to gather up clothes. Mainly more pajamas because, while you do feel much better, you still feel sick and want to relax. Pj's, a towel, and underwear are already in your hands when you decide to grab your phone as well. Its blinking a notification light. You trudge to the bathroom and set to warming up the water, but first you check the phone. Dave sent you a get well message from himself, John, and Sollux, and Gamzee sent a good morning/hope you feel better message too. You close out of your messages resolving with a fond smile to text them back later. The Pandora app is open and the Fall Out Boy channel is blaring from the small speaker as you shed your clothes. You’re singing the second chorus of ‘Centuries’ by the time the water is ready for you to jump in. Sick or not, you feel good and ready to wreck some shit. Sleep is assuredly something you’ll stop taking advantage of and try to get regularly from now on.


End file.
